fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AnimeQueen97
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki AnimeQueen97! Thanks for your edit to the Alicia Heartwing page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 23:06, March 15, 2012 Hey Gotta say, you got some interesting characters. We haven't met before, I'm Phantom nice to meet you. Phantombeast (talk) 01:46, January 11, 2013 (UTC) pretty good, though I am curious as to why u don't have ur property tab on ur characters. Phantombeast (talk) 01:54, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Alright, where it says Templates' when ur editing ur character, click on it and go to where it say Add other templates, then look where it say frequently used and it should said propery, then all u gotta do is type in ur user name and your all set. Phantombeast (talk) 01:59, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Sounds like a pretty cool characters, it sounds very cool to me. Phantombeast (talk) 02:06, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh boy you got me in a pickle right there, well so far I think my best made would have to be Geiger Strum, he's the character I really liked making. Phantombeast (talk) 02:10, January 11, 2013 (UTC) So what do u think of him? Phantombeast (talk) 02:35, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Not bad, pretty interesting. hey listen it was interesting meeting you and I hope we can talk again soon, but I'm gonna take off for a bit, I might be back on in a while. ttyl Phantombeast (talk) 02:44, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Yup Sure, you can add your mage. :D Um Not to my knowledge, I have seen some people draw their own stuff, but it's not exactly top stuff. Why do u ask??? Phantombeast (talk) 19:51, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, my advice? Look up some dress designs in anime form, might give u an idea. Hope that helps out and hope you make something good. Phantombeast (talk) 19:57, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Anime style of drawn clothing, like the dresses Lucy wears, something to that effect. I have class right now, g2g, hope u find what ur looking for. Ttyl Phantombeast (talk) 20:02, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey just got out of class, what did u wanna talk about for love interests? ??? Phantombeast (talk) 21:26, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, I think you should choose the one who had good chemistry with her, one of the guys that would get along with her better. That's my opinion anyway Phantombeast (talk) 21:40, March 5, 2013 (UTC) The first one I think is pretty cute Phantombeast (talk) 19:29, March 6, 2013 (UTC) I thought that the admins had rules for relationships with the canon characters? If that's the case, then Shinji is the way to go, at least in my opinion. All in all, it's up to you. Phantombeast (talk) 22:18, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Apperantly the relationships between canon and fanon is limited, I don't know much of the rules, but I think relationships with canons are restricted. You'd have to ask the admins for confomation. Like I said, I think Shinji might be a good match. Phantombeast (talk) 22:25, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Happy to help out Phantombeast (talk) 22:30, March 5, 2013 (UTC) I think Shamus is a good name, um I'm not too good at putting Kanji names, I usually just use some of the names from the Wiki's I was in. I honestly wouldn't know what to put for the next part. Sorry Phantombeast (talk) 23:39, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Shamus March... here are some names i came up with, Shamus- *Marchence *Marchiot *Marchero *Marcheron *Marchyone *Marchama *Marchuha Hope these help. Also Ive been meaning to ask you, my noble family the bronzos need a couple members and I was wondering if you get the time if you would be interested in creating a member? If you are check out my blog for the guidlines.Yahoo774 (talk) 23:51, March 6, 2013 (UTC) their cool, i like how you took lucy's design and made them completly original with lumina and alicia. also looking forward to shamus march-somethingYahoo774 (talk) 00:01, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi Queeen it's me Sapphirestone12 and i talked to roxy13 like you said and stuff and she blocked me on winx fanon and winx and screamed at my 9 and 6 year old sister,and said 9 years old can't be on winx and i need help with a wikia i made its called solarclub.wikia and solarclubfanon and the regular wikia i did in my brother account by mistake and need some admins i want you to be my first admin but i don't now if you want to so plz reply pzplzplzplzplz. probably but a lot of his pics make him look kinda creepy so try not get a creeper pic of him such as . if this is the guy your talkin about.Yahoo774 (talk) 00:33, March 16, 2013 (UTC) yep:) by the way is the blond shamus?Yahoo774 (talk) 00:39, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay it's fine do what you have to do but uh can you tell me how to get an admin for my wikia plz and yes i watch fairy tail and i will also be join the wikia's you said you were busy on so plzpzlplzplz reply oh hey queen it's me again.Uh on may 6 my winx and winxfanon will be unblocked.And wanted to know if i can take pics of the real winx and costumize it and post it on winx fanon with out getting blocked oh okay thanks for telling me don't want to get blocked by roxy13 for no reason at all again hi me again just wanted to know uh when i go to deviantart do i look for a winx pic i like and use cuz i'm confused what do you mean use a winx base cause when you said use deviantart i thought you meant use some of other people's winx stuff that don use winx club fanon cuz i'm really confused oh yes i watch bleach do you watch bleach to Hi queen sorry about yesterday,i feel asleep after doing my little sister's hair,and stuff but i'm back. hey queen found some winx club base on deviantART but i dont know how to draw but i was thinking that a can look for some winx hair and clothes and since i don't draw very good i just started drawing when i was 4 so i really suck at draw but you you draw perfectly sorry about that uh im pretty sure there's 9 or about 20 vizards, i forgot haven't whatched it in awhile sine i was 10 and forgot about, but have bleach pics thats what made me remember that i watched bleach, so not really sure about the anwser to these quostions and sorry about the incorrect spelling and got the winx base but how do i get winx hair and clothes if i can't draw Sapphirestone12 (talk) 17:51, March 17, 2013 (UTC)Sapphirestone12 hey just wanted to tell you there 9 vizards cuz ichigo is a vizard but he's not a vizard yet so i'm pretty sure there's 9.oh and can you plz unblock me for winx fanon cuz roxy13 blocked me for no reason Sapphirestone12 (talk) 23:26, March 17, 2013 (UTC)Sapphirestone12 hey queen sorry about that 9 vizards message, thats my little 9 year old braty sister trying to get me in trouble, but i know that there only 8 vizards though just forgot about the show, oh and uhm got the winx base but how do i get the clothes,hair,shoes,and winx forms and wings..!!!! Shinji sorry i dont, i just got those off the internet so u could google him and see if u find any u likeYahoo774 (talk) 02:39, March 26, 2013 (UTC) sure ill check soonYahoo774 (talk) 02:50, March 26, 2013 (UTC) i uploaded a couple for u to check outYahoo774 (talk) 12:10, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Aries Tabula, maybe? its latin for ram Lord of Yahoo! (talk) 19:53, April 24, 2013 (UTC) seems a bit over powered to me, 10-12 would be my limit Lord of Yahoo (talk) 01:00, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Persona spirit is a no and you don't give canon chararcters extra magic here. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:18, August 3, 2013 (UTC) define sue? [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 21:19, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ur gonna have to be a little more descriptive cuz ive never heard the term mary-sue-ish, nor do i understand the reference [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 22:05, August 5, 2013 (UTC) well in that case, no offense but she does seem on the mary-sue-ish side, but most female characters on here are. even my main char Fyodor is pretty Mary-Stu-ish [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 22:18, August 5, 2013 (UTC) well whatever you think is best. if u ever want to use any of my magics for her just ask [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 22:23, August 5, 2013 (UTC)